


What Dan and Phil Text Each Other

by fulltimeintrnthomo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Gen, Reality, i edited the text messages, so even if they appear real they're really not, this is based on something that happened to me a few days ago, video filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeintrnthomo/pseuds/fulltimeintrnthomo
Summary: Phil has an anxiety disorder and reveals it to the phandom in his new video





	What Dan and Phil Text Each Other

“Oh, remember this one?” Phil asked.

Dan frowned. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Phil nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“So, Phil, why don’t you tell the audience why you texted me that?”

“I have an anxiety disorder. If you don’t know what that means, it’s when somebody has anxiety levels that are higher than usual. It’s okay, I’m fine, I’m dealing with it, it’s not a big deal, but that’s why I texted that to Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post this on the same day phil posted his new video so here you go!!!


End file.
